


second only to hogwarts

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desi Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Indian James Potter, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: James tries to stay polite during dinner.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	second only to hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aheartcalledhome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartcalledhome/gifts).



> HEY, RAM, REMEMBER THIS? 
> 
> 2015 was so long ago.

James tried to not show how unimpressed he was with the food.

“Careful,” Mary Evans had warned him. “Poor Harry tried to steal away with some earlier. I had to follow the trail of steam coming from his ears…”

James had been looking forward to eating what he no considered to be the second most bland plate of chicken curry that he had ever experienced (first place went to Hogwarts. It had taken bloody ages to coax the House-Elves to make some minor changes. Ages.)

Lily wasn’t fooled by the sudden shift in his expression. She nudged his foot, angling her head to the side. “What’s wrong? Are the spices too much?”

James coughed into a napkin, wanting to laugh (but the image of Amma scolding him in the back of his mind made him keep his manners). He quickly checked to see how engrossed his girlfriend’s parents were with Petunia’s scintillating conversation about her upcoming wedding.

“It’s not spicy enough,” James muttered. He pushed pieces of the chicken curry around his plate, wishing that he had a bottle of turmeric powder or some garam masala… He had some back at the flat, right? It wouldn’t be that rude to only politely recommend some culinary changes to his girlfriend’s parents?

Lily raised a dark red eyebrow. “Are you kidding? I’m on my second glass of milk, and I’m not even halfway done.”

James sighed as he covered her hand with his. “Oh, my precious flower,” he went on dramatically. “I’ll make sure the entire store will be out of milk after I feed you some of Amma’s leftovers. Or I can cook for you?”

“We still can’t get the charred rice off the skillet,” Lily said with a perfectly straight face, referring to just the other weekend when James had wanted to surprise her with dinner. Feeling so excited, he had forgotten that his skills could barely go above sandwich-making. The results were disastrous and had earned him only laughter and promise of more leftovers from his parents.

“James,” Mrs Evans said. “Are you liking the food? Lily told me how much you love curry, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with having dinner with us.”

James smiled. It was the same one that he used on Amelia Bones when she was Head Girl and was trying to figure out if he was up to something. It was the one that could fool prefects and professors alike, making them believe for just a moment that he could do no wrong.

“Mrs Evans, your cooking is fantastic!” he lied charmingly. “Why, you’re only second to Hogwarts!”

Lily coughed as she drank the rest of her milk.


End file.
